Sense
by to-love-is-to-destroy8
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, Another Love. Peeta and Katniss may not have gotten together in the last story, but who's to say that they can't in this one? And things are bound to get more interesting when the exchange students arrive...
1. Chapter 1

I** really hope that you all enjoy this. Thanks. **

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

Four months had passed since Gale told me how he felt. Four months since he kissed me. And exactly four months since we got together. It was all a little sudden, I went out to tell Peeta that I liked him and ended up getting together with Gale. Peeta and I spoke occasionally, but usually only when it was necessary. _I miss him. _

Of course Prim was shocked when I told her what happened, I got the impression that she was maybe a little disappointed too. She said she liked Gale, but I know that she was rooting for Peeta and I. _Some things just aren't meant to be. _Gale and I made sense, we were so similar and we never ran out of things to talk about, sure, we argue a lot but most couples do, maybe, they weren't quickly resolved but we're both very passionate people_. We were meant to be. _At least that's what I've been telling myself.

* * *

**PEETA POV:**

_I would never get used to seeing them together, _I thought as I saw them enter the cafeteria holding hands_. _It had been four months and they were still together, it's selfish but I'd been secretly hoping that they'd have broken up by now. I always got the impression that Katniss wasn't interested in a relationship, but maybe she just wasn't interested in having one with me. The more I thought about it, the more is made sense, them being together. They both scowl a lot, they both have fiery personalities and they both go around acting like nothing ever hurt them. I do want to be her friend though, no matter how much it hurts me to see them together, _I just don't know how. _

The bell rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I walk agonisingly slowly to my next class, which just happens to be art.

_"How nice of you to finally join us Mr Mellark." _My teacher exclaims, over the top of her glasses_.  
__I glanced down at my watch, "The bell literally went 5 minutes ago."  
__"Just sit down already." _she snapped.

I sighed loudly earing a glare from my teacher and looked around the room for free table to sit at, and obviously the only available space was next to Katniss, where we used to sit.

I sat down next to her quietly and quickly picked up on just how determined she actually was to avoid any contact with me whatsoever, it was almost like she thought I had contracted some sort of contagious disease, _it was ridiculous_. She was the one who rejected me? Why is she still desperate to avoid me if she's got Gale now anyway? Dow she really think that I'd try to split them up or something stupid like that?

_"Katniss," _she busied herself with her pencil, _"Katniss, can you just talk to me?" _she continued to ignore me. _"Look, I understand that it's been awkward since I told you what I told you," _I could feel my confidence begin to falter at the mention of what had happened, _"but, I know you're happy with Gale now and I'm happy for you." _I paused, still no response, she just proceeded to play with the end of her braid, making no sign that she could actually hear what I was saying. I began to feel frustrated by her blatant ignorance, _"Katniss why won't you talk to me? I just want to be your friend again." _I was sure that I sounded pathetic by this point but I didn't have enough energy to act differently.

_"Fine. I won't bother you again." _I sighed as I turned away from her slightly, focusing all my attention on my charcoal drawing.

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

I felt so relieved when the bell signalling the end of the school day rang. I quickly gathered up my maths textbook, calculator and pencil, I practically ran to my locker where Gale was waiting for me.

_"Hey." _he said in a husky voice.  
_"Hi." _I tried to smile, although, I couldn't stop thinking about what Peeta had said or how disappointed his voice was by the end of his last sentence to me._  
"Something bothering you?" _he asked as we walked out of the double doors together.  
_"Nope, not a thing." _I lied, and he believed it.  
_"Want to come back to mines?" _he stared in to my eyes.  
_"Yeah, sure." _I barley finished speaking before he pulled me in for a kiss, it was rough and passionate but I quickly broke it off, causing a confused look to cross his features.  
I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the gates, _"Let's get back to yours." _

We laughed all the way to Gales house, it was strange just how lively and happy we actually were outside of school.

_"Hey kids." _Gales mother, Hazelle greeted us as we entered the small, yet, nicely decorated house. Gale had also lost his father, but Hazelle, unlike my mother had carried on and managed to make something of herself, I admired her strength.  
_"Hi Hazelle." _I smiled.  
_"I'm actually just leaving to go and see my friend Sarah, so you guys will have the house to yourselves." _she gave Gale a stern look.  
_"Where are Rory and Vick? Are you taking Posy with you?" _Gale asked quickly, he was blushing slightly.  
_"Vick and Rory are at Liam's. And yes, Posy is coming with me." _she smiled and kissed Gale on the cheek before leaving us alone.

_"So, what do you want to do?" _Gale asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
_"Oh I don't know, maybe you could help me with my math homework?" _I sighed as I plopped myself down on to the sofa.  
Gale's face fell and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, _"I'm only kidding!" _I said between fits of giggles_, "Come here." _I motioned for him to join me, his eyes darkened.

He pulled me in to his lap and began kissing me again, I could feel his smile against my lips. I allowed him entry in to my mouth and moaned as he deepened the kiss, before I knew it he was on top of me and things were escalating a little too quickly so I once again pulled away.

_"Sorry." _I mumbled as I quickly fixed my braid and straightened up my shirt.  
_"No, it's fine." _Gale said unconvincingly.

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

I found myself sat at my desk, drawing, once again. Something I'd been doing a lot more often over the past few months, It was my way of coping I suppose. My mother hadn't been beating me as much since I'd stopped hanging out with Katniss, _I didn't know why - she'd even agreed to hosting one of the exchange students, that was one of the only positive things to come from this situation. _

I sighed as I remembered the kiss I had seen Gale share with Katniss at the end of the day, _he was so lucky. _I had really hoped that Katniss would at least consider talking to me, it just didn't make sense. I don't understand what her problem is anyway, she was happy with Gale - I know that. I just want to be friends again if nothing else.

It didn't help that I had to live with Rye, who was totally in love with his girlfriend Rebecca. Leo was dating too, but he often went from girl to girl, but it was better than nothing. He had often offered to set me up with girls over the past 4 months, which I had obviously declined.

_I only have eyes for Katniss._

* * *

**Hi, I'm sorry if that was completely disappointing, and I know that it's also a little late, but I've had literally no free time! Anyway, I can assure you that I have a lot planned for this story in the coming chapters. Thank you if you've made it this far and if you have then I'd _love_ a review! Please remember if you're going to criticise _make it__ constructive._ Have a nice day/night depending on where you are :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Feeling super motivated and I've almost finished my ****_HUGE_**** amount of homework so here's another chapter!**

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

_Thank god for the weekend. _Peeta hasn't tried to talk to me again since Tuesday and I don't know how that makes me feel. I guess, on some level, I'm okay with that but on another I kind of wish that he'd care enough to try harder. _I guess he really did move on. _Maybe he is with that pretty blonde girl he was talking to at the bakery, _they did seem to be spending a lot of time together. _

I lay down on the small, battered couch in the living room not really knowing what I should do for the rest of the day. Gale was meeting with some of his friends from where he used to live so that left me with nobody to talk to for the rest of the day, although I wasn't very bothered about that - I probably should be. Was I supposed to be jealous that some of Gales old friends were girls? Gale is my first boyfriend and I'm not sure how it works. I would like to spend time with Prim but she's out with her friends and my mother was working, everyone had plans today.

I decided to nap for a while, before being woken up abruptly to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I huffed and flattened down my hair a slumped to the door, _Peeta. _

* * *

**PEETA POV: **

I immediately regretted coming here when a grumpy looking Katniss opened the door. _"What?" _she demanded, obviously bothered by my presence here.  
_"Hi Katniss," _she sighed, urging me to continue quickly before she had the chance to slam the door in my face, _"I think there are some things we need to talk about, and I don't think art class is the right place to do it." _I suggested reluctantly with a sad smile. _"Can I come in?"  
_She looked suitably annoyed as she stepped aside and motioned for me to go in.  
_"What exactly did you want to say?" _she huffed as she lead me to the living room and motioned for me to sit down.  
_"Katniss," _I groaned, _"I think you know."  
"I don't have anything to say," _she sat down at the other end of the couch, _"so why don't you say what you have to and then go."  
_I sighed again_, "I think I should start by apologising for springing that on you, I'm sorry." _she nodded slightly, _"I just want to be friends with you again Katniss."  
"Is that all?" _she rolled her eyes.  
_"What else do you want me to say?" _I asked, raising my voice slightly.  
_"Maybe you should just go and hang out with your girlfriend instead of bothering me." _she shouted_.  
"My girlfriend?" _I asked in disbelief.  
_"Or Grant or David. I don't fucking care just leave me alone." _she yelled.  
_"Katniss."  
"What?" _she shrieked.  
_"I don't have a girlfriend. What gave you that idea?" _I was genuinely confused.  
_"Oh." _she quietened down. _"I think you should go now." _she looked away.  
_"Katniss, wait." _I pleaded as she made her way to the door.  
_"Now." _she said sternly as she held open the front door.

And just like that, the door was slammed in my face. I sighed and walked towards my truck before driving to my old friends house. She probably wouldn't be in, we'd only just got back in touch so I was unsure of how she usually spent her time - _what if she didn't want to talk about my problems on a Friday night? _

I approached her front porch, using every last shred of energy I had left in attempt to form a smile, _a pathetic smile. _I knocked and waited for a while until an energetic, blonde girl answered smiling from ear to ear, _Delly_.

_"I don't know what to tell you Peet." _Delly offered a small, sad smile which was barely there but I was still grateful for her efforts.  
_"It's fine, I guess I just needed someone to listen. You probably have better things to do." _I apologised.  
_"No, really. I'm glad you came to talk to me about it," _she smiled widely again, _"I'm sure she'll come around."  
"That's the thing, I'm not sure she will this time," _I confessed.  
_"But she thinks you have a girlfriend? Why would she say that if it didn't bother her?"  
"I-I don't know." _I mumbled. "Maybe she just assumed I did."_  
"I don't know Peeta, that doesn't sound right - she must have had a reason to think it? I think you should just hang on in there. You love her, right?" _she suggested.  
_"I think so."_

* * *

**KATNISS POV: **

_I can't decide who I'm angrier at, Peeta or myself? _Probably myself. Turns out I may have jumped the gun, Peeta did nothing wrong. I felt guilty. The phone rang and I had to force myself to answer.

_"Hello?" _I asked the caller with the unrecognised number.  
_"Catnip!" _Gale exclaimed as if it had been a shock, _he called me. _  
_"What is it? You hardly ever call."  
"Woah," _Gale slurred, _"My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to meet us?"  
"Why?" _I groaned.  
_"'Cause, they want to see you!" _He continued to slur his words, _he'd been drinking again.  
"Are you alright Gale?" _I was genuinely concerned, _I don't want him to get hurt.  
"Yeah," _he giggled with his friends, _"can you please come meet us?" _  
_"Maybe another time." _I hung up, he'd be fine - he always was.

Surely enough, the next morning he called me to apologise for bothering me. I told him that he didn't bother me but he was still determined to 'make it up to me'. I was instructed to be ready for quarter to eleven, so I was. I did look forward to spending time with him, _he's been really good to me. _But I still can't get over what Peeta had said to me yesterday about not having a girlfriend, _I was almost certain he did_. Maybe I was over thinking the situation but I couldn't help but wonder;

_Would I even be with Gale if I hadn't thought that Peeta had a girlfriend?_

* * *

**Another rubbish chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the next one now so I'm hoping to have it up later today or tomorrow.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I really do like to know what you guys think! I hope that the next few chapters are enjoyable for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, I'm super busy with school right now - sorry!**

**PEETA POV:**

I sighed as I glanced over to Katniss' house, we still hadn't spoken since she kicked me out of her house - I was trying to be mad at her. I just wish that she'd talk to me, I wish I could drive her to school or something, but I knew that that was a bad idea - especially today. I sighed again and made my way to my truck, at least we had most of the day off classes.

The exchange students weren't arriving until third period so I still had to endure Katniss awkwardly glancing towards me in gym class every two seconds, I wish she'd just talk to me already. I made my way towards the common room that had recently been assigned to our year group, I'd hardly been here, to attend a 'welcome meeting' that was being held to induct the students. Of course, not all of the year was taking on the job of hosting a student, there were limited spaces, so I was shocked to see Katniss silently slip into the room and, of course, take a seat as far away from me as she could manage. I tried to shrug it off.

About ten minutes later, a large group of teenagers led by Miss Trinket (she always accompanied the exchange students), who was dressed in an awful pink skirt suit, flounced into the room before beginning, "Welcome, welcome! I'm very excited to be leading the student exchange programme for the 5th year running," she paused as if awaiting applause - silence. "Well," she sounded deflated, "I can see that you are all eager to be assigned your house guest for the next 6 months!" still - silence. She reached into her overly large, white quilted handbag and produced a bright pink binder embellished with sequins, grinning, she began assigning us our house guests.  
"Katniss Everdeen," she called and Katniss rose from her chair reluctantly, "Let me see," she said in a hushed tone as she scanned her list, "Johanna Mason - District 7!" she beamed and motioned to a short, curvy girl with huge dark eyes and matching shoulder length hair who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here, although, she smirked slightly as Katniss introduced herself.

I waited and waited for what felt like forever until I heard my name called, "Peeta Mellark! Meet Finnick Odair!" she nodded with great enthusiasm that bordered on creepy. A couple of people wolf-whistled as Finnick and I stood side by side but I blocked it out and focused on getting to know my room mate for the next six months,

"Good to meet you man!" I greeted him as he slapped me on the back.

He grinned as I filled him in on the group of conversing students around us, "So, you're here for six months. Won't you miss your friends and family in 4?"  
His eyes scanned the various groups of people and smirked, "Nope, I've brought everyone I need with me." I was about to ask him what he meant when a giggling girl with long brunette waves and pretty green eyes swung her arms around him, "Finny!" she twisted out of his arms and smiled sweetly at me before introducing herself,

"Hi, I'm Annie - Finnicks girl friend! You're Peeta, right?" she seemed sweet.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you. Who did you get paired up with?" I smiled.  
"Oh! I got paired with Madge here," she motioned to the familiar looking quiet blonde girl who was reluctantly walking towards us.

* * *

**KATNISS POV:**

I zoned out of my conversation with Johanna, if you could call it a conversation, she was really just talking at me about the torturous train journey. I searched for Peeta in the crowd and saw him talking to Madge, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Johanna," I cut her off, causing a scowl to cross her features, "do you want to go back to mines before we have to go to the dinner later?"  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." she proclaimed as she barged her way through the crowds.

Just as I was exiting the room I turned to see if Peeta was still with Madge, instead, my eyes focused on a tall, tanned, muscular blonde guy, his eyes were fixed on me and he was grinning lazily. The sight made me uncomfortable so I rushed to catch up with Johanna, who despite never having been here before strutted about as if she owned the place. I smirked.

* * *

Nice place you got here." Johanna announced as she plonked herself down on one of the two single beds that had replaced my double for the time being.  
"You don't have to say that." I reassured her.  
"Believe me - it's a lot better than what I'm used to" she laughed as she dragged her bag on to the bed.  
"Really?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what this girls life back home is like.  
"Let's just say that after my family died, I've moved from distant aunt to distant uncle - somehow I ended up living with my dad's old friend, who just happens to be the local drunk." she chuckled.  
"Oh god, you beat me then." I joked.  
"What's your sob story then Everdeen?"  
"My dad died near the end of last year and my mother is totally out of it, but she's hardly ever here though so that's great." she frowned a little.  
"I suppose you're alright, Everdeen." she half smiled.  
"You're not too bad yourself." I laughed a little.

* * *

"What are you wearing to this dinner then?" I asked as I thought of my very limited wardrobe.  
"Meh, I don't know, what are you thinking?" she sighed.  
"I don't know, we're going to one of the few nice restaurants in town, so I guess that rules out my sweatpants." I moaned.  
At this point Johanna groaned loudly and marched towards her packed suitcase. She rummaged through it, throwing piles of underwear, shirts and pants on to the bed, until she pulled out a pair of leather shorts and a red top with a plunging neckline, she smirked again. I couldn't help but think that the outfit was a little inappropriate but I knew that telling Johanna would be futile so I kept my mouth closed.  
"What about you Everdeen?" she looked at me expectantly.  
"Uh, I, I don't know. I don't really have many options." I admitted.  
She pushed past me and started going through my closet, "Damn, you weren't kidding." she mumbled.  
Well it didn't take her long to get settled in.  
"We have a winner!" she announced as she pulled out the black, stretchy material dress that my mother and Prim had got me months ago - It had been stuffed in the back of the closet ever since.  
"Uh, I don't know Johanna. It's a little tight." I argued.  
"Perfect!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on brainless, you know this would look great on you!"  
Frowning at the nickname I replied, "I don't think so."  
"Well, if you want, you can wear my shorts?" she winked.  
"Whatever, get ready." I huffed as I grabbed the dress and stormed into the bathroom to change leaving behind a laughing Johanna.

**This was going to be an interesting six months.  
**

* * *

**Next chapter soon hopefully!  
**


End file.
